Happy Family
by devilojoshi
Summary: Cerita hari ulang tahun kuroko bersama keluarga kecilnya./ Akakuro, OC, Nigao PoV/ special for Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday/ RnR?


_**Kuroko No Basuke : Fujimaki**__** Tadatoshi**_

_**Warninng: Ooc, Typos And Miss Typos, OC, Yaoi, Mpreg, Alternative Universe, Nigao PoV, Akakuro, Dan Lain-Lain.**_

_**-Spesial For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday**_

.

.

**-Start Pov-**

Kalian pasti tau hari ini adalah tanggal di mana seorang laki-laki berambut _baby blue_ manis lahir ke dunia. Orang yang dulu pernah mengambilku dari kardus samping jalan. Membuatku tidak lagi terlantar.

Dia, laki-laki dengan mata yang sama denganku.

Dia, laki-laki yang manis dan tentunya baik hati.

Dan, sekarang aku bukan hanya tinggal dengannya, tapi juga dengan keluarga barunya. Mereka baru menikah beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin lebih tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Ok, aku tau kalau 10 tahun bukanlah beberapa tahun, tapi menurutku itu waktu yang sebentar karena aku akan tinggal dengannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Khusus untuk sekarang aku hanya akan bercerita tentang kejadian pagi hingga malam ini—di mana waktu sekarang adalah tengah malam.

Bukan, bukan cerita horor karena aku menceritakannya tengah malam seperti ini. Justru kebalikannya.

Mungkin lebih baik aku mulai bercerita.

Semuanya dimulai saat pagi ini. Di mana 2 anak sama-sama berumur 8 tahun dengan rupa yang hampir sama sedang berlarian di kawasan megah rumah ini—ruang tamu. Akashi Seisuuya, dan Akashi Tejurou. Dari nama mereka kalian pasti sudah tau siapa mereka bukan? Ya, mereka adalah anak dari pemilikku.

Seisuuya adalah anak perempuan dengan rambut biru pendek, mata merah darah dan kulit putih. Sedangkan, kembarannya, Tejurou adalah anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah darah dengan mata dwi warna—sebelah kanan merah dan kiri berwarna _baby blue._

"Te-chan! Harusnya kau letakkan itu di tempatnya! Jangan bawa lari itu, Te-chan!" teriak Seisuuya sambil berlari dan mencoba menggapai Tejurou yang hanya tertawa di depannya. Dengan benda lucu di tangannya, Tejurou tidak menghiraukan teriakan saudarinya. Jelas, dia memang tidak mau mendengarnya.

Tejurou sedikit melirik ke belakang, melihat sang kakak perempuan sedang mencoba menyusulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan _–chan_, Sei-chan!" Teriaknya. "–dan coba kau ambil ini kalau bisa!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Berhenti kau, Te-chan! Kita bisa terlambat menyiapkannya kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja sama!" Seisuuya lagi-lagi berteriak.

"...!"

"AAA!"

_**BRUK**_

"Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba!" Seisuuya berteriak sambil mengelus hidungnya yang tadi menabrak punggung tegap adik laki-lakinya. "Kalau mau berhenti kau harusnya bilang dulu! Aduh, hidungku sakit," rintihnya.

Tejurou berbalik melihat Seisuuya dengan angkuh, "Tadi kau yang menyuruhku berhenti, dan sekarang kau mengeluh. Huh, sangat tidak Akashi sekali," geretaknya.

"Apa katamu?!"

Ya, begitulah kedua kakak adik itu. Selalu bertengkar karena permasalahan sepele. Tapi jangan lihat mereka dari luarnya saja; karena pada kenyataannya mereka adalah kakak adik terkompak yang pernah aku lihat. Mungkin jika mereka masuk tim basket, mereka dapat menjadi tim yang hebat. Selain karena mereka memang kompak, mereka juga pintar dalam olah raga basket itu sendiri. Huh, mengingatkanku pada kedua orang tua mereka yang belum kembali dari acara liburannya saja.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang liburan, sebenarnya semua itu memang sudah dirancang oleh kedua anak ini—tentu saja dengan semua kuasa mereka dan kecerdasaan mereka. Mereka dapat melakukan apapun. Termasuk memesan paket liburan. Ingat? Mereka seorang Akashi.

Akan tetapi mereka melakukannya bukan hanya untuk liburan orang tua semata. Mereka tentu saja punya rencana manis di balik semua ini.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar, Te-chan," ucap Seisuuya membuatku kembali memfokuskan penglihatanku pada kedua anak yang berjalan ke salah satu ruangan megah di rumah ini.

Tejurou mengikuti kakaknya dalam diam, melirik hidung Seisuuya yang memerah karena tadi menabrak punggung tegapnya. Menghela nafas, Tejurou bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" Seisuuya melirik Tejurou.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadinya aku hanya ingin bermain saja, karena kau terlihat sangat lelah karena rencana ini," gumamnya lagi lebih keras.

Seisuuya tersenyum manis, "Tak apa. Aku memang sedikit lelah, tapi karenamu lelahku hilang," jawabnya. Ok, jangan bilang jika mereka itu ada bakat _incest_?

Tapi dari semua yang aku ceritakan, kalian sudah lihat bukan bagaimana kompaknya kedua anak itu. Awalnya memang bertengkar, tapi akhirnya pasti ada salah satu di antara mereka yang saling meminta maaf. Walau terkadang saling keras kepala—seperti orang tua mereka.

**-End Pov-**

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Akashi Seijuurou dengan Akashi Tetsuya baru saja sampai di bandara Kyoto. Pulang dari liburan yang menyenakan. Dengan beberapa barang yang memang banyak dibawa, Seijuurou tetap terlihat angkuh membawanya. Dengan kaca mata hitam, Seijuurou menutupi mata dwi warnanya. Berjalan angkuh di samping 'suaminya' yang hanya melihat ke depan tanpa ekspresi tapi tetap menarik.

Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou dijemput oleh supir pribadi mereka yang memang sudah di siapkan pula oleh kedua anak mereka. Dengan senyum yang mewarnai wajah manis Tetsuya, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Dengan cepat melesat ke mansion megah mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka," ucap Tetsuya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang suaminya.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap helai biru itu dengan lembut. "Aku juga ingin melihat malaikat-malaikatku," ucapnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Aku ingin tidur dulu. Tolong bagunkan aku saat kita sampai, Seijuurou-kun," lirik Tetsuya perlahan memejamkan matanya. Perjalan ini membuat tubuhnya yang memang sedikit lemah itu kelelahan. Jadi tidak apa bukan tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali menangani kedua malaikat di rumah.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya terus membelai surai biru itu dengan pelan sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

**-Start Pov-**

Terlihat kedua anak itu sedang membuat sesuatu di dalam kamar. Aku yang melihat dari sudut kamar hanya bisa memiringkan kepala bingung. Mungkin jika aku bisa bahasa mereka, mungkin aku akan bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Menempelkan beberapa balon warna-warni itu di setiap penjuru dan menempekan sesuatu dengan tulisan besar itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Tejurou sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja selesai, kalau tadi kau tidak main-main dulu pasti ini semua akan selesai dari tadi," sindir Seisuuya melirik sinis Tejurou yang hanya menghela nafas.

Berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi terduduk di ranjang serba merah dan biru itu dengan berkacak pinggang. "Kau pikir, kau tidak main-main dari tadi, hah?" tanyanya _senga_ pada sang kakak.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucapnya bangga membuat Tejurou mendengus kesal.

Mereka terus saja beradu mulut, tidak tau kalau aku yang dari tadi mendengarnya sudah beberapa kali mencoba memberi tahu kalau ada orang yang datang. Untuk suara yang entah keberapa kalinya aku keluarkan, mereka baru selesai saling berteriak.

"Kau dengar itu?" ucap Tejurou membulatkan matanya.

Seisuuya mengangguk, "Kita harus segera bersiap!"

.

.

Di luar kamar, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan dan bau yang benar-benar aku kenal. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sini. Mungkin aku juga harus bersiap untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka dari liburan. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kaki munggilku, mendekati Tejurou dan Seisuuya yang sedang bersiap di depan pintu. Memposisikan tubuh munggilku di tengah-tengah kaki jenjang mereka.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, Tejurou dan Seisuuya mereka berteriak secara bersamaan. Membuatku mau tidak mau harus ikut bersuara.

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAA-CHAN!"**_

"GUK!"

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kaget dari kedua orang di depan pintu itu. Si surai biru yang tadi termenung melihat ke segala ruangan—miliknya dan suaminya—sebelum langsung menghambur ke arah buah cintanya. Memeluk malaikat mereka dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dan air mata haru.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tau kalian repot-repot melakukan semua ini untukku," gumamnya.

Seijuurou yang tadi hanya di ambang pintu akhirnya melangkah maju. Memeluk ketiga orang di depannya. Ah, aku jadi iri pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Kapan Tetsuya akan memberikanku keluarga juga ya?

Dengan perlahan aku menghampiri mereka. Bersuara beberapa kali sehingga Seisuuya mengambilku dan memelukku juga. Mungkin aku sudah mempunyai keluarga sehingga Tetsuya tidak perlu memberiku keluarga baru.

.

.

Dan malam hari adalah puncaknya.

Mereka—Seisuuya dan Tejurou—lupa membawaku keluar. Membuatku terperangkap di ruangan yang sama dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Entah ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan atau kesengsaraan. Aku harus beberapa kali menyumpal hidung hitam putihku ini dengan kedua kaki depanku. Melihat pemandangan yang lumayan heboh itu membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak mimisan.

Apalagi dengan suara Seijuurou yang terus-terusan mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Happy... ugh... birthday, Tetsuya! Ugh!"

Uh, mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus benar-benar hati-hati untuk tidak terjebak lagi di kamar ini—walau sebagian pekerjaanku memata-matai mereka karena disuruh _author_ ini. Mungkin aku kapan-kapan harus berpikir ulang untuk memata-matai mereka jika saat puncak malam-malam mereka—kalau hanya akan membuatku mendapatkan makanan anjing dan anemia.

.

.

.

.

**End~**

Hadiah kedua untuk Akashi Tetsuya—ups, maksudnya kuroko Tetsuya hehe

Happy birthday, Tetsu. Aku harap kamu langgeng sama Akashi ne, hehe.. makin pinter main basket, dan jangan sedih terus gara-gara chapter manga KnB yang Akashi-nya masih jahat ne... #makin gak nyambung#

Aku harap ini bisa bikin ultahmu makin fluffy :3

Maaf Nigao, aku bingung harus siapa lagi mata-mata yang tak terlihatnya. Kalau Tejuoru dan Seisuuya aku gak mungkin mengotori otak polos mereka :3 #digigit Nigao. XDD

Kritik dan saran?

Mind to review?


End file.
